The present invention relates to locks, and more particularly to a deadlatch assembly.
Various types of deadlatch assemblies are known in the art. Deadlatch assemblies are typically employed at hospitals, banks, stores and other buildings to provide security as well as flexibility of traffic control during and after business hours. Deadlatch assemblies are therefore designed to allow two-way traffic i.e. free entrance and exit at some times and exit-only traffic at other times. Such deadlazch assemblies are typically employed with narrow type door applications such as aluminum doors, which are commonly employed in the above-noted buildings.
As a means for increasing security, some deadlatch assemblies include remote operation which permits a door to be unlocked by an attendant who is at a remote location. In such applications, a solenoid operated strike is typically employed to release the door and allow entrance or exit. Thus, a remote attendant can electrically actuate a solenoid which in turn moves the strike plate from a position where it blocks the latch bolt to an unblocking position to permit free movement of the door.